headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Andie Bates
| image = File:Andie Bates 001.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | known aliases = None | category = | gender = | base of operations = The Gates, Washington | known relatives = Thomas Bates (father); Unnamed mother | year of birth = 1994 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Skyler Samuels. | year of death = | first appearance = The Gates: Pilot | played by = Skyler Samuels }} Andie Bates is a supporting character featured in the ABC television series The Gates. Played by actress Skyler Samuels, she first appeared in the series pilot episode. Andie is a Succubus - a mythological figure who drains the life energy from those she is close to. Andie tries to temper this crippling condition through medication, but her problems grow even more complicated when she finds herself the object of affection of two local teenagers. Biography Andie Bates was a young woman from Seattle, Washington and the teenage daughter of Thomas Bates and a succubus. Her mother passed away when she was twelve-years-old and Andie grew up never knowing about her supernatural heritage. In 2007, her father and she moved to The Gates - an idyllic, restricted community that catered to the extremely wealthy. ("What Lies Beneath") As a teenager, Andie began attending school at Gates Academy. She became romantically involved with a football player named Brett Crezski, unaware that Crezsky was secretly a werewolf. In 2010, a new student came to Gates Academy named Charlie Monohan. Charlie was the son of the neighborhood's new police chief Nick Monohan. Andie developed an interest in Charlie and recommended that he should try out for the school's mock trial team. She also had Charlie help her on a project for the school's annual Harvest Festival, which involved setting up a lie detector booth. Andie's growing infatuation with Charlie did not sit well with Brett and he could barely restrain himself from using his supernatural abilities to rid himself of this new rival. ("Pilot") Andie began noticing several dark veins growing across her back - a side effect of being the daughter of a succubus. She consulted the town physician Peg Mueller who ran some blood tests and tried to put Andie's mind at ease by telling her that reducing her stress levels should help to alleviate her symptoms. After school one day, Brett met up with her at a ranch and told her that he was in love with her. Andie was emotionally conflicted at this point and was not prepared for Brett's surprise revelation. Although she certainly liked Brett, she was ready to make a commitment to him. She later met up again with Charlie and the two grew even closer. One of Brett's friends, Lukas Ford, witnessed Andie kissing Charlie out near the horse ranch. ("What Lies Beneath") Andie was now in great emotional turmoil and was having difficulty with her conflicting feelings. Brett's profession of love scared her and she knew she could not reciprocate such intense emotion. She met up with Brett at a yogurt shop to tell him that she was breaking up with him. Afterward, she pursued her interest in Charlie. ("Breach") Andie's succubus lineage began to develop even further and the marks upon her back grew more intense. Unaware of the true nature of her condition, she didn't realize that her growing interest in Charlie Monohan was also putting him in grave danger. Andie and Charlie met at school and went into a storage room to make out. She leeched some of Charlie's life energy from him and Monohan grew extremely ill shortly thereafter. That evening, Andie attended the 5th Annual Father/Daughter Dance with her father. They left the dance early and when they returned home, Thomas finally told Andie the truth about being born of a succubus. ("The Monster Within") Andie went to see Doctor Peg Mueller and explained her condition. She gave her an examination and told her that there was a treatment for curtailing the effects of her succubus nature. She could procure a supplement that would regulate her body's energies and repress her succubus side. Andie began to realize that Charlie's sudden illness was because of her. She returned home and asked her father how her mother and he dealt with being a succubus. She indicated that she didn’t want to take the medicine that Doctor Mueller prescribed, but Thomas insisted that she needed to take the pills as soon as Peg could get them to her. Andie was expected to attend a party hosted by Frank Buckley welcoming Nick Monohan to The Gates as the new police chief, but feeling self-conscious and guilty, she refused to attend. She sent Charlie a text message indicating that she was too ill to go to the party. Charlie brought flowers over to Andie's house. He noticed that she didn't look ill at all. In fact, he thought she looked perfect. Without revealing her true nature, Andie told Charlie that she wanted to take things slowly between them. ("Repercussions") Andie went to visit Doctor Mueller for another examination. Peg saw that Andie was not suffering any of the trace side effects from her medication and deduced that she had not been taking it. Andie confessed that she didn't want the medicine and was convinced that she would be able to manage her problem on her own. Later, Andie met up with Charlie at her locker at school. Charlie asked her to come over to his house on Saturday to study their poetry homework. He promised that it would just be a study date and nothing more. Andie came by, but as the two worked, they became amorous and Andie kissed him. Black veins began forming across Charlie's face and he passed out. When he came to, he found Andie sitting in front of him crying and apologizing. He had no idea what she was apologizing for, but she got up and tearfully ran from the house. ("Jurisdiction") The following day, Andie contacted Doctor Mueller and told her that the medicine she prescribed was producing severe side effects and she was having difficulty dealing with them. Peg told her to continue taking them. Charlie met up with her, but she brushed him off, leaving the lovesick boy confused about what is happening with her. She grew increasingly agitated and even Brett began to display greater concern than usual. Frustrated, Andie threw away her medication. Shortly thereafter, Brett took note of the dark veins mysteriously growing across her back and shoulders. Realizing that Andie was something other than human, he addressed her, revealing that he was different from others as well. ("Digging the Dirt") The following day at school, Andie noticed that Brett's friends began acting more cordial towards her, whereas in the past, they always acted cold and distant. Andie knew that Brett had told them about her condition. When she confronted him, he explained that he merely told them that Andie was "special", just like them. Andie didn't know that Brett and the others were werewolves, but she knew that they were more than human. Her situation with Charlie only worsened however. Unwilling to put him at any further risk, she broke up with him without offering any sort of explanation. Charlie tried to get her to explain things to him, but she turned away from him. Mia Mueller, equally confused, confronted Andie in the girls' bathroom, demanding to know what was going on. Andie revealed the dark veins on her back to her and told her that her mother had prescribed medication to keep it from getting any worse. She did not tell Mia that she was one-half succubus. That evening, Brett came over to Andie's house professing his desire to be with her. Andie told him that any relationship between them was impossible, but Brett wasn't afraid. Taking up a pair of scissors, he dragged the blade across his arm. Andie watched in astonishment as the wound healed up before her very eyes. Brett told her that no matter what was going on with her, he was confident that he would recover. ("Dog Eat Dog") Notes & Trivia * The character of was created by Grant Scharbo and Richard Hatem. * Andie enjoys horseback riding. The Gates: What Lies Beneath See also External Links * * Andie Bates at ABC.com References ---- Category:1994 character births Category:Succubi